Over Coffee
by SakuraRyuu28
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome meet by accident at a time when they needed someone the most.
1. Coffee Syrup

Title: Coffee Syrup

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, WAFF

Characters: Inuyasha, Jii-chan, Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Walking out of the coffee shop Kagome was so engrossed in stirring her cup of sugar and vanilla creamer with a little bit off coffee she didn't notice the door she almost walked right into, had the handsome stranger not snatched it open for her at the last minute. The sudden gust of air in her face caught her attention.

"Oh!" Noticing she almost walked into the man she stopped unexpectedly, causing the parson behind her to walk into her back. Stumbling, her coffee syrup sloshed sloppily in her cup, jumping out to cover her hand. Instinctively holding the cup further way from herself she pushed the cup into the man at the door, spilling it down his suit. Mouth hanging open she looked around the doorway at the carnage. Employees were rushing to replace spilled coffee, and clean up her mess on the floor, and the poor man that was kind enough to open the door for her was covered in a brown stain. Surely his suit was ruined.

Walking forward she put on hand to her mouth, the other to the stain on his shirt. "Oh, no, please forgive me!" She pleaded. "I'm so clumsy!" Looking behind her she began apologizing to the people she was holding up. Her doorman took her by the hand and pulled her out of the doorway, letting go of the door handle he was still holding.

"Here, let's get out of the way first." Pulling her to the side of the entryway he walked toward a sidewalk table and grabbed some napkins out of the dispenser, dabbing at his pants. Suddenly an extra pair of hands were dabbing at his shirt. Recognizing a lost cause when he saw one he wadded up his napkins and threw them in a trashcan by the entry. Brushing her hands away from him he mumbled a quick, "Don't worry about it. Stop fussing," then put his hands on his hips, one foot kicked out to the side, to look at the woman in front of him.

"Uhm, Kagome Higurashi?" She introduced herself with a sheepish smile, offering her hand.

Amazed, Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head, his long, raven locks swaying out behind him. Taking her hand, he shook it. "Inuyasha Taisho."

"Please, let me give you my card. It has all my contact information on it. I want to pay for your dry cleaning. If the suit can't be saved I'll reimburse you completely." Kagome reached into her satchel, pulling out a small, rectangular card. Taking the card Inuyasha examined it, noticing the classic, emerald green paisley pattern on one side, and elegant script on the other.

"Nice card. Interior design, huh?" Glancing over her smart, gray business skirt and crisp, white button up shirt, he pocketed her card and continued. "I'll allow the cleaners, but I'm not going to ask you for a new suit."

"Please, I insist. It's the very least I can do for someone who probably saved me from a very embarrassing story of how I broke my nose walking into a glass door." They both laughed at her joke.

"Well, let's see what my cleaner can do first, then we'll go from there." Pulling out his own wallet he handed her his business card. "If you don't hear from me in a few days, call me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go home and start my day over."

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry." She brought his card to her lips and giggle behind it at his smirk.

"Yeah, well… In a few days, then." Giving a quick wave he turned and headed down the sidewalk. Kagome watched him walk away, fanning herself with his card.

"In a few days, then," she mumbled to herself, grinning.


	2. One Upped

Title: One Upped

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, WAFF

Characters: Inuyasha, Jii-chan, Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Knowing her own dry cleaner took three days, Kagome gave Inuyasha's three days before she tried calling his business number. Getting Inuyasha's secretary she left a brief message with the woman giving her name and saying it was a personal matter, requesting he return her call at his convenience. Four days passed before she tried calling again. At the two-week mark she emailed him. At first she through him simply busy, his card stating he was part of a publishing company she knew was up and coming. Once two weeks had passed she resigned herself to thinking the man just plain rude. Shrugging him off, Kagome grabbed her satchel and headed out to collect her own dry cleaning, and enjoy a beautiful Saturday afternoon.

Stopping at her favorite coffee shop she was careful to watch for others as she exited the building. She perused through the local shops on her way to the cleaners, in no rush to get anywhere. Finally reaching her destination she opened the door and stepped up to the counter. Giving her claim ticket she waited patiently, watching the employees bustle about their work. Looking toward a hanging rack she noticed a soft gray suit with a cleaning bag hanging over it. Walking over she touched it, surprised at it's familiarity as it swayed on the rack.

"Lovely suit, yes?" The owner had come out with her clothing, hanging it on a rack by the cash register. "It had a horrible coffee stain on the front of it when the gentleman brought it in. It took longer than usual to get it out."

"You did wonderful work. Could you add the cost of the cleaning of that suit to my bill?"

Cocking his eyebrow the owner looked surprised at Kagome. "That's very generous of you."

"Oh, it's nothing, really." Pulling out her business card she scrawled something across the bottom, then asked for a stapler and a separate receipt, walking back to the suit. She stapled her card and the receipt to the bag, and returned to the register. "Thank you so much! Until next time." Smiling cheerfully, she left the shop to continue her day.

Inuyasha stopped at his cleaners on the way home from running his errands.

"Ah, hello!" The owner greeted the man pleasantly. "Your suit is ready."

"Great, thank you. How much?" Inuyasha reached into his back pocket for his wallet.

"Oh, no charge." The man winked, handing Inuyasha his suit.

Looking suspicious, he took the wrapped suit, noticing the familiar patter on the card stapled to the receipt on the outside of the cleaner's bag. Scrawled across the bottom in flowing letters the card read, "Gotcha."


	3. The Card

Title: The Card

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, WAFF

Characters: Inuyasha, Jii-chan, Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Returning home Inuyasha tossed his keys on the kitchen counter, and went to his room to hang up his suit. Returning to the kitchen he grabbed a beer from the fridge, and fished his cell phone from his pocket, plopping down on the couch. He picked up the first business card Kagome had given him from his coffee table and turned it over in his hand, debating on what to do. He had to admit he found the woman charming, but he had his reservations. Every new woman he met was a new prospect, however, he was in a position in life where he had gotten used to being alone and didn't feel the necessity to be with anyone like he had when he was younger. Sure he got lonely, but those instances were few and far between. Simply put, he didn't know if he had it in him to see if she was worth his time. Opening his phone he figured he would at least thank her for paying for his dry cleaning.

Kagome picked her phone up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Ah, hi, Kagome?"

"This is she."

"Hi, it's Inuyasha."

"Oh! Your phone does work! I was beginning to think something might be wrong with your service."

"Very funny. Listen, I wanted to thank you for paying for my dry cleaning. You didn't have to do that."

"Sure I did. I was the one who spilled coffee all over it after you saved me. I'm just glad my cleaner was able to get it out."

"Yeah, who knew we would have the same dry cleaner. So, anyway, thanks again. Maybe we'll bump into each other again sometime."

"Hey, wait! After blowing me off for two weeks you're going to call for 30 seconds, and blow me off in person? Nope, sorry. That's not how this is going to work."

Taken aback, Inuyasha's mouth hung open. "What are you talking about?"

"I've been trying to reach you for two weeks. Not a phone call or email was returned. How rude can a guy be?"

Shrugging, Inuyasha admitted, "I have no excuse."

"Wow, that's a first," came Kagome's reply, followed by a giggle.

Where was this chick coming from? It's not like they were dating. "Uhm, listen. Come by my office. I want you to have a look around."

"What? Why?"

"Well, you're an interior designer, right? I have an interior that needs designing. Maybe I'd like to have you look around the office and offer a proposal." "What am I even doing?" Inuyasha thought. "How much lamer can I get?"

"Uhm, ok, sure." Sitting on her couch Kagome sat her bowl of ice cream aside and got up to get her planner out of her satchel in the entryway of her apartment. "It looks like I have… Wednesday at 10 a.m. open. Is that good for you?"

"Yeah, ok. I'll see you then." Inuyasha hung up and dropped his phone in his lap. If it were possible to sink any further down into the couch he would have. Leaning forward he picked up his beer and sat in silence as he pondered this turn of events.

Kagome closed her phone and looked at it in confusion. "That was… unusual." Shrugging, she traded it for the bowl of ice cream on the coffee table.


	4. Talking Shop

Title: Talking Shop

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, WAFF

Characters: Inuyasha, Jii-chan, Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Walking into the small publishing company's main office, Kagome was taken aback at how cramped ad awkward the space was. Looking around she made her way to the receptionist.

"Good afternoon! May I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Kagome Higurashi and have a 10 a.m. appointment with Inuyasha Taisho."

"Alright. If you would have a seat, I'll call his office."

Kagome made her way over to the offered leather armchair, barely sitting on the cushion. She knew appearances were everything, as she sat rigidly in her seat, feet crossed at the ankle and tucked under the chair, while her hands were clasped in her lap. It would never do for a perspective client to see her leaned back and slouched down in the armchair in the waiting area.

She continued to look around, trying to get a visual feel for the area. When you first came through the door you were assaulted with an over-sized, cumbersome desk the receptionist hid behind, making her feel unapproachable, and the space she was in was clinical. The room itself was long and wide, her desk sitting directly in the middle, effectively chopping the room in half. Behind her and to the left and right were walls, and a hallway stretched out behind her, requiring guests to walk around the desk to get to the offices, and sneak up on her to get out. From what Kagome could see down the hall there were doors on the left and right with nameplates on them. There was no decoration in the room, the walls were an off white, and it was a most unfriendly environment. Taking stock of the receptionist's area again, Kagome smiled as she saw Inuyasha headed toward her down the hall. The receptionist smiled in turn, thinking the young woman was smiling at her. Kagome stood as the man came out from behind the desk to greet her.

"Hello, Kagome, thank you for coming." He offered his hand in a companionable handshake, offering a kind smile.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Taisho. I appreciate you meeting with me." Kagome shook his hand, returning the smile.

"Please call me Inuyasha. After all, we shared a coffee once." Laughing at his joke, she kneeled down to pick up her satchel, prepared to follow him to his office. "Well, then, shall we get started?"

"Yes, please. I've already made some mental notes of your reception area, and I would like to see the rest of the rooms you would like me to work on." From here Inuyasha took her to each of the individual offices, and the restroom, listening as she spouted off ideas for the different spaces. Knowing they had to be gender neutral areas, however, easily interchangeable depending on who used each space Kagome offered paint and wallpaper ideas, as well as window treatments, carpeting, and furniture. Two hours later found her at the end of her appointment, again shaking hands with Inuyasha as she prepared to leave.

"I'll have a proposal ready for you by Monday. It will list everything we agree upon today, and an estimated cost, which will include supplies, laborers, and my fees. If you approve you can sign it, and have it back to me by the end of the week."

"That sounds wonderful. I look forward to seeing it." Smiling at her Inuyasha felt his ears get hot, and he knew he was blushing. "Uhm, listen, would you like to have dinner with me Friday evening? I know it's short notice, but…"

Before Inuyasha could finish his sentence Kagome was blurting out, "I would love to," and wearing a blush of her own. He walked her to the front door, saying, "Alright then. We can meet at the coffee shop? Say around 6 p.m.?"

"Ok, I'll see you then. Goodbye, Inuyasha." Giving a slight wave she walked toward the door.

"Here, let me get that for you. I know how you can be with doors."

Giggling, Kagome said, "You're so polite, thank you," and left.

Watching her walk away, a smile had made its way across his face. Hearing his receptionist call his name he turned. "Yes?"

"Mrs. Taisho is holding for you."

Inuyasha's mood instantly soured.


	5. Crooked Hands

Title: Crooked Hands

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, WAFF

Characters: Inuyasha, Jii-chan, Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

"Hello?" Disdain dripped from Inuyasha's voice, but he refused to become angry. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"Inuyasha. You should know by now I'm not so easily ignored." Kikyo's tone would have been cheerful if he could overlook her snide comments.

"Well, that depends, Kikyo. I was able to ignore you until I filed for divorce. Now you're making yourself a constant reminder."

"You made me a promise, Inuyasha. Until death do us part. Or does your words hold no honor?"

"Do not question my honor." At the accusation Inuyasha started to become angry. Sitting at his desk, he held his forehead in his hand, rubbing his temples. He was determined to not let her get a rise out of him. "You made a promise, too, Kikyo, and it was you who turned out to have no honor." Taking a deep breath he continued, "This isn't even necessary anymore. You have yourself to thank for the way things are now. We have no further dealings with each other. Just sign the papers."

"Ah, but I can't do that, Inuyasha. We still have one more topic to discuss." Inuyasha suddenly became suspicious, trying to retrace his dealings with the woman on the phone. Their marriage had been a good one in the beginning, but as they approached their 5-year anniversary he discovered they had become detached. Starting the publishing company was taking its toll, and Kikyo was becoming frigid toward him. In an attempt to regroun¬d himself he took time off the first opportunity he had, and requested she do the same. When she refused, he spent his time home alone, while she was supposed to be at work. Deciding to surprise her with lunch one afternoon he went to her office to find she was out of the office for an undesignated length of time. He went home to wait for her, and in the following days he had her followed. He met with his private investigator his first day back at work and discovered his wife had taken a lover. He felt nothing more than resignation at the news, and the next day hired movers to have her out of the house by the time she came home.

When she called to ask why she couldn't get in the house, he told her there was no key she had that would give her access to anything he had anymore. She became furious to find he had packed her and simply deposited her belongings at her mother's house, effectively removing her from the home as if she were furniture. Over the few weeks Inuyasha spent a small fortune removing any remnants of Kikyo from his surroundings. He had his home redecorated, he hired a lawyer, and blocked her from contacting him every way he knew how. She had slowly begun to recede into the recesses of his reality until he had to deal with her in court. After 10 months he was finally weeks away from breaking his tie to her, and for the life of him he couldn't think of anything left for them to discuss.

"I'm pregnant, Inuyasha."

Feeling nothing at the revelation, Inuyasha replied, "That may be true but it certainly doesn't have anything to do with me."

"That's where you are wrong. We may not have touched, but that doesn't mean I don't carry your child."

"The Hell you say. Touching is usually part of the deal when making babies, and I haven't touched you in almost a year. There is a zero chance of probability whoever's kid you're carrying is mine."

"Not if I underwent in vitro fetilization."

"Oh, fuck me. You're pure evil." Inuyasha flopped back in his desk chair with such force it hit the wall.

Early in their marriage Kikyo had had a cancer scare, and they decided on artificially inseminating some of Kikyo's eggs with Inuyasha's sperm in case her treatment affected her ovaries. At the time they both wanted children, so it seemed a feasible option. After her treatment and recovery, children fell to the back burner, and he had simply forgotten the four embryos existed.

"How many did you use?"

"Right now only two, and it looks like both have taken. But I am saving the others for later, just in case."

"I gotta go." Hanging up Inuyasha quickly dialed his lawyer to see what could be done about the two remaining embryos.


	6. Alone on a Friday Night

Title: Alone On A Friday Night

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, WAFF

Characters: Inuyasha, Jii-chan, Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Friday afternoon found Inuyasha sitting on his couch staring out his sliding glass doors, hardly moving except to take a drink of his whiskey. He had given up drinking out of his glass the day before, simply caring the bottle around and swigging out of it as needed. Once he had gotten off the phone with his lawyer on Wednesday morning he had taken the rest of the day off, and had been drunk ever since. He was living a nightmare that seemed to be never ending. He should be happy he was finally going to become a father, except he couldn't be more miserable. He was hoping by Monday his lawyer would have some kind of news for him as to Kikyo's new terms of their divorce. He felt strongly he was getting too old for this shit.

Kagome sat at the coffee shop sipping from her hot chocolate, checking her watch every few minutes before turning her attention back to the sidewalk. Six o'clock had come and gone, and she couldn't admit to herself Inuyasha had stood her up. Once last glance at her watch said it was 6:45 p.m. With a deep sigh she dumped her cocoa in the trash, and headed home.

Kikyo sat on her balcony in her new apartment, hands stretched across her expanding middle. Carrying twins was making her more tired than she ever remembered being. Her middle was also expanding faster than she would have liked. She would be homebound sooner than she expected, and she shook her head in disappointment. Taking in a deep breath she let it out slowly. She drummed her fingers across her middle and smiled, thankful she had the forethought to save those embryos after all.


	7. Prep Time

Title: Prep Time

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, WAFF

Characters: Inuyasha, Jii-chan, Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Walking into his office at 9 a.m. on Monday morning the first thing Inuyasha's receptionist noticed was that he looked aged and tired. "Sir, are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine, thanks. Really long weekend." Inuyasha went into his office and shut the door behind him.

An hour later she knocked on his door, begging forgiveness for disturbing him. She placed a manila envelope containing Kagome's proposal, and a message from his lawyer to set a meeting time to discuss new terms with Kikyo. If Inuyasha didn't feel bad enough, he now felt worse. He had drunk his way through the four-day weekend, and never given her a thought. He called his lawyer first, telling the man to take the first available time offered. Fingering Kagome's envelope he picked up his briefcase and tossed it in, snapping the lid shut and latching the clasps.

"Hannah, what is my schedule like this week?"

Turning from her desk to face her employer she smiled kindly. "Fairly light, actually. Would you like me to clear anything up?"

"Yes, please." Stopping at her desk before exiting the building he returned her smile. "I'm going to work from home the rest of the week, so please forward everything to my business line at the house, and take the rest of the week for yourself."

"Yes, sir. If you find you need me for anything, please don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you, Hannah. Please don't stay longer than necessary today. Enjoy your week off."

Sitting in his car, he thought again for the second time in five days he was too young to feel as tired and run down as he did. He felt as though dealing with Kikyo had aged him 10 years. Hearing his phone ring he answered his lawyer's call, then headed home to prepare himself for his next meeting with Kikyo. He decided he had some terms of his own for her to consider.


	8. Words of the Wise

Title: Words of the Wise

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, WAFF

Characters: Inuyasha, Jii-chan, Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Inuyasha decided he was no longer the young fool Kikyo had married. He had two days before his meeting with her and the lawyers. That gave him time to carefully consider what he wanted from her, and what he was willing to give. Once he had made his notes, and emailed them off to his lawyer, he then turned his thoughts toward Kagome. He could only image what she must think of him. He ignored her for two weeks after their accidental meeting, and then had stood her up the first time he asked her out. He had gotten her proposal for the decorating of his office the day before and hadn't bothered to even look at it, much less call to apologize for his actions. He thought when he first asked her out he would have the opportunity to explain his pending divorce to her, and have it received well. Divorce didn't hold the stigma it once had. But now that Kikyo was pregnant, what was he supposed to say? He supposed the truth would be best, but how could he continue to pursue the woman with two more people who aren't even born yet, two frozen embryos, and divorce hanging over his head? He felt he couldn't.

There was no way, no matter how well he explained the situation to Kagome, that he could expect her to want to date him. And now with as involved as he planned to be with the pregnancy, and raising the children it was too much to ask of someone he barely knew. He decided to keep it to business, hire her to redecorate his office, and leave this at that.

Kagome couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Inuyasha. It was like a black hole had swallowed him up. It had been four days since he stood her up, and he hadn't bothered to call and explain himself. She knew he had her proposal as well, and she wondered how she was supposed to approach the situation. Call and act like nothing had happened? Or call and demand an explanation? It wasn't as big a deal as she made it out to be. So she got stood up. Professionalism and previous handling of clients demand she give him four days to look over the proposal before she called to inquire about the outcome. She shrugged him off, made a note to call on Thursday, and left her apartment to visit her grandfather.

Arriving at the shrine in time for supper, she was glad for the warm reception. "Girl," he commented, "you look more tired than I do, and that's saying something for as old as I am. What's troubling you?"

"Nothing, Grandpa. Just a few too many things on my mind at once." Giving him a peck on the cheek and a wide smiled, she took his arm and walked toward the house.

"Kagome. You never know how long you're going to last, and some last longer than others. Don't worry the small things, dear."

"Yes, Grandpa." Giving him a quick hug Kagome opened the door to the house, and went in to greet her family.


	9. High Stakes Negotiation

Title: High Stakes Negotiation

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, WAFF

Characters: Inuyasha, Jii-chan, Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Walking into the office of Kikyo's lawyer on Wednesday afternoon, his own in tow, Inuyasha was the epitome of confidence. He was certain she wasn't prepared for him to have any type of conditions of his own concerning their frozen embryos or the twins Kikyo carried, which he would hold on to as his trump card for after her heard what she had to offer. Over the past 10 months they had squabbled back and forth until he agreed to give her a healthy payday to settle. Now there was no telling what she would want with such important bargaining chips.

Entering the meeting room the receptionist ushered them to, Inuyasha and his lawyer waited for Kikyo and her to enter. At the sound of the door opening he turned from staring out the window to look at the mother of his children for the first time in six months. He was shocked to see how round her middle already was.

"My God, Kikyo, how far along are you?" He was not prepared to see her so heavy with the babies already. He knew there were two, but she looked to be rather far along.

"Uhm, four months?" Kikyo looked to her lawyer for confirmation. The man gave a curt nod, and she looked back at Inuyasha with a smile. "I didn't expect to be so big already. They take up so much room."

"Do you know what they are yet?" Inuyasha became anxious as he watched her ease into a chair across from his lawyer.

"No, I wasn't planning to find out."

"Shall we?" Kikyo's lawyer smoothly interrupted their exchange, gesturing toward a chair across from him for Inuyasha to sit in. "My clients new terms for the divorce are simple. She has stated children do not fit into the plans she has for herself after your divorce is settled, however, she feels that, considering you are using her as a broodmare, she should be compensated beyond what you previously agreed."

Inuyasha's mouth fell open. "What the Hell? This was not my idea! Why in the world would I want the woman I'm divorcing to have my children weeks before the divorce is final? Does that sound like sanity to you?" Inuyasha was mad, and getting madder by the minute. He knew divorce lawyers were full of bullshit and lies, but this was simply beyond him.

"Regardless, she is pregnant, and this could hold up your divorce. I suggest you consider my client's very generous offer."

Miroku, Inuyasha's lawyer, broke into the conversation. "And what is this very generous offer?"

"Kikyo wants double the original settlement, for her pain, suffering, and embarrassment."

"Have you checked out of your brain?!" Inuyasha jumped out of his chair, slamming his hands on the table. Miroku quickly rose to put his hand on the man's shoulder, pushing him back down into his chair.

Ignoring the outburst, Bankotsu continued. "She also wants the same amount paid to her again once the children are born healthy, along with all her medical expenses being covered. In return, she is willing to sign the divorce papers, and sign away her parental rights, leaving both you, the children, and the two remaining embryos to your devices."

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha had no idea what to say. He never thought she would use their children as a paycheck. She was asking for $10,000,000.00 plus expenses in exchange for the divorce, the embryos, and the children. That amount would ruin him, and he would never be able to care for two infants on his own, plus their living expenses. He sat in his chair in stunned silence.

Looking at his client, Miroku inquired about a second meeting room where they could discuss a counter offer in private. Bankotsu directed them to the door across the hall, and Miroku pushed Inuyasha in his chair across the hall. Closing the door behind him the man pulled back his hand and slapped Inuyasha across the cheek.

"Good God, man, snap out of it! We have to discuss what we're going to offer if you want to settle this today. And as your lawyer and oldest friend I suggest you finish with this greedy bitch as soon as possible."

Sitting in his chair Inuyasha thought it over carefully, then calmly stood, putting both hands on Miroku's shoulders. "Don't worry, I have the answer. I know exactly what to do. And if you ever slap me again, I'll punch you in the face." Giving a reassuring smile, Inuyasha straightened his suit, and opened the door to return to the previous meeting room. Entering, he was amused to see Kikyo and Bankotsu suddenly stop talking and turn to look at him.

"Here's my offer, and it's the only offer I'll make. I will pay $5,000,000.00, half now, half when the children are born healthy, and a DNA test proves they are mine. I will buy Kikyo a home of her choosing costing no more than $2,000,000.00, and will provide her with the paperwork in her name as soon as the sale is final. I will continue to carry her on my insurance and pay any out of pocket costs until the children are born healthy, at which time she will sign the divorce papers, and relinquish all rights to the children and frozen embryos. I will also accompany her to all medical appointments concerning the pregnancy, and be there for the birth. I will have the privilege of naming them. Once all the money has been transferred, and all the papers are signed she will go away, and never bother us again."

Kikyo's lawyer promptly agreed to all stipulations, and promised to have the appropriate paperwork signed and delivered to Miroku's office by the next day. Inuyasha smiled brightly, and for the first time in over a week he felt like a weight had been lifted. There was finally an end in sight, and he was going to be a father.

"I'm going to be a father, Miroku," he said as they walked to their cars. Suddenly Inuyasha stopped, all expression leaving his face. "Holy shit, man, I'm going to be a father." If Miroku hadn't yanked him out of the way he would have been run down in the parking lot.


	10. On the Table

Title: On the Table

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, WAFF

Characters: Inuyasha, Jii-chan, Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Thursday found Inuyasha in a better mood than he had been in ages. He got his first good night's rest in over a week, his appetite had returned, and he felt as if there was finally a light at the end of the dismal tunnel Kikyo had throw him into with her news. Yesterday's meeting had done him a world of good, and knowing in just a few short months she would make him a father, then leave his life for good gave him hope. He was nervous over the prospect of being solely responsible for the lives she would leave behind, but he felt confident they would be ok.

Opening his briefcase he took out the envelope that held Kagome's proposal, and began to look it over. Coming to a decision, he dialed her business number from his cell phone and waited patiently for her to answer.

"Thank you for calling Studio 28. May I help you?" Kagome's voice was pleasant, and it brought a smile to his face.

"Hi, Kagome, this is Inuyasha."

"Oh, how are you? I was planning on calling you today about my proposal."

"Well, it looks like I beat you to the punch this time. Listen; there have been some changes we need to discuss. Are you busy this afternoon?"

Confused, Kagome was taken off guard. "Uhm, I was just heading out for lunch, actually."

"Perfect. I'll see you at the coffee shop in 30 minutes."

"Inuyasha, wait…" Kagome found herself talking to silence.

Dressed in a pair of slacks and a short sleeved shirt Kagome found herself back at the coffee shop to meet Inuyasha for a third time. She could feel herself getting nervous, and felt foolish for it. This wasn't a date; it was a business meeting to discuss changes to her proposal. So why was she looking so forward to seeing him again? Not having an answer she sat down at a table by the entryway, bouncing her leg as she waited.

Inuyasha was able to watch her as he walked up from behind her, and noticed her leg bouncing nervously. Struck again by her charm he approached the table and sat the envelope down.

"Hello, Kagome. It's been a while."

Taken by surprise she shot up from her seat, knocking her chair backward. Jumping back Inuyasha cringed as it crashed to the ground. "Well, it's good to know you haven't changed."

Laughing nervously, Kagome bent over to pick the chair back up and tuck it in under the table. "So, how have you been?"

"Fine, thanks. Busy. I had a few important issues I needed to settle before I could approach you again about your proposal. But we can get to that later. What do you feel like having for lunch?"

"Sushi? There's a great place just around the corner. They have a…"

"…a gangsta roll that's to die for, right?"

"You know the place? You must live around here, then."

"Actually, not too far. Sakura's is my favorite sushi place. Shall we?" Picking up the envelope, the couple walked in companionable silence to the restaurant.

They were tucked comfortably into a both a short time later waiting on drinks. "So, my proposal?"

"Right, straight to business. I thought you would want to talk about last Friday first."

"No, why would I want to do that?"

"Because we had a date, and I stayed home working on a four day drunk instead."

His confession made Kagome uncomfortable. "You don't owe me an explanation, although the one you've given me is scary. If that's how you like to spend your time, I'm glad you stood me up because that's not a situation I prefer to be involved with."

"No, that's not how I like to spend my time. Do you have time for a story?"

"Uhm, ok…" Kagome trailed off, unsure if she wanted to hear what he had to say.

Taking a deep breath, he began to tell a tale he was sure would make the woman scoot out of their booth, and walk away.

"I'll try to keep it short, only hitting on the important parts, ok?" She gave him a nervous smile he returned, and he began. "About 6 years ago I got married. It was good for a while. My wife got sick, and she was aggressively treated for cancer. Because we weren't sure if she would be able to have children after treatment we had 4 embryos created from her eggs and my sperm in the hopes of still being able to have children after she was well. Time went on, we grew apart, and the embryos were forgotten. In an effort to pull us back together I took some time off work and asked her to do the same. She refused, and I spent most of the time home alone. One afternoon I decided to surprise her at work with lunch and I found she was out of the office for an unspecified amount of time. So, I went home and waited for her. The rest of the week I had her followed, and I found she had taken a lover."

Pausing, he smiled at the waitress who had approached their table. As they placed their order, Kagome's mind was spinning. What a horrible story! She couldn't imagine what would happen next, other than divorce, she hoped silently. As the waitress walked away, Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagome.

"I don't know what happened to her or when it started. But when I look at how she was when we married, then look at the greedy, mean spirited person she is now, I don't know her. Maybe she was always like that, and I just missed it. Anyway, the next day she went to work, and I had all her things packed and moved to her mother's, and had all the locks changed. When she got home none of her keys would work, and when I told her why she became livid. The day after that I filed for divorce, and spent a great deal of time redecorating my home to erase her, and I haven't dealt with her directly for the past 10 months. It looked like we were weeks from our divorce until she called me Wednesday afternoon. In a rather shrewd move she called to tell me she is pregnant with two of the four embryos. The entire situation became a living nightmare, and I went home to drink it away."

Accepting his glass of water from the returning waitress, he took a drink, licking his lips. The worst was out, he thought, and she hadn't run. It was promising, but he would have to finish and let her make her own decision.

"After I got off the phone with her I called my lawyer, then went home and started drinking. It was the first time in my life I was completely lost for what to do, and I lost myself. Yesterday we met with our lawyers, and hashed out the best deal we could, and in six months I'm going to be the single father of a set of twins, and a set of embryos. She will get a lot of money, and a house, and go away for the rest of our days. She used the babies as a paycheck. Once they are born healthy and a DNA test that says they are mine, she will get her money and her house. In exchange I will get my children, the embryos, and the divorce. Our only contact between now and the birth is my attending the doctor's appointments, and the birth itself. Once they're home I don't know what I'm going to do yet. Thankfully I have a little bit of time to mull that over. The most important thing is the details are settled and there is finally a light at the end of the tunnel."

Stopping to take a drink of his water again, he continued. "I'm still tied to her for another six months, then the babies after that, but is this something you think you can work through with me?"

"I don't understand what you're asking me, Inuyasha. I'm just a decorator. I'm not anyone important to you." Kagome was becoming very antsy, not understanding why the need for Inuyasha to tell her all these things over her proposal.

"But I think I want you to be important to me. I want to spend more time with you, get to know you, and see if we can be that important to each other. I find you charming, and listening to you plan out a project is interesting to me. You seem very well grounded and confident. I haven't seen anything about you I haven't liked so I'm inclined to see more. Here, let me tell you a secret." Inuyasha leaned across the table at her, and gestured for her to do the same. "Now that the worst is behind me, I want to do things that will make you happy, if you'll let me. Like taking you for your favorite sushi house for lunch, and meeting you at our coffee shop. I want to do some things you like to do so I can see you happy. And maybe I'll be happy, too."

"I tell you what, let's go over this proposal and the changes you want to make, and while I'm working on a new proposal for you, I'll think over what you said."

"That sounds fair enough." Inuyasha smiled, and settled back into his seat as their food was delivered.


	11. The Walk Home

Title: The Walk Home

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, WAFF

Characters: Inuyasha, Jii-chan, Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Inuyasha considered his lunch with Kagome a success. After their food had been brought to the table they began to eat, and he explained he still wanted to her redecorate his office, but a nursery in his home needed to come first. She had taken to the idea right away, and she was excited to do it. As they ate she talked about paint and boarder, curtains, wall hangings, and furniture. She assured him it wouldn't be as expensive as the office, but setting up a nursery for two babies would still be expensive. He wasn't rich, but he was comfortable, and the cost was a necessary one, so he shrugged it off.

Jotting down notes on her napkin, Kagome was excited to take on such an amazing project as a nursery. She usually worked on common living spaces in homes, and office space, making this her first children's room. Ideas where whizzing through her head at lightening speed, and if Inuyasha hadn't reminded her to eat she would have set her gangsta roll aside for details of the room. Before they left the restaurant they made an appointment for her to come to his home and scout out the room he thought he would want to use.

As the couple walked back to the coffee shop Inuyasha felt the need to hear Kagome's personal opinion on what he had told her.

"So, what do you think about what I told you? I know it's a bit much, and personally, if I weren't living it I would think it bizarre. Something straight from a tabloid or talk show."

"Well, mostly I think it's sad. I realize there are two sides to every story, but if I consider just the facts of your divorce, I think it's a damn shame. Don't you think you can forgive her, and persuade her to be in the baby's lives?"

"At first I had no intention of forgiving her. It was one thing to want alimony or a settlement of some sort, but to have babies as a way of getting more money out of me, then signing them away as if they mean nothing, is unforgiveable. It's an atrocity, and a spit in the eye of humanity. Then I realized she has no humanity, and she doesn't value the lives of the people we created. Now I'm thankful. Eventually I'm sure my negative feelings toward her will fade,, but I don't know that forgiveness will come."

Stopping at the coffee shop again, Inuyasha asked, "Can I walk you home?"

"Yeah, sure." Smiling, Kagome took his arm, and lead the way to her building. As they walked, Inuyasha continued to talk.

"You see, the divorce was my doing. But at the meeting the other day her lawyer said I was using her as a broodmare, insinuating the pregnancy was my idea when she had taken that all on herself. He said she told him children did not fit into the plan she had for herself after the divorce, and she offered the babies and the embryos to me for a price. My lawyer is an old friend, and after her lawyer stated her terms, he literally had to roll me in my chair into another meeting room so we could make a counter offer. I was so stunned I couldn't move. Can you imagine? We created those embryos in the hopes of children when we loved each other, and she used them against me for a paycheck, and she's willing to throw away her children. What woman does that?"

"A woman that doesn't want children." She was sure she would think more about what Inuyasha had told her, but the basics were very clear for Kagome. They continued to walk toward her building at a leisurely pace. "I guess, now, it is all about money for her. And if she can't appreciate the lives she's carrying, she doesn't deserve them. I think it's commendable you would commit yourself to the doctor's appointments not knowing if they truly are your babies. That's a big emotional investment for something you aren't sure of."

"I'm pretty certain they are mine. My lawyer contacted the office where the embryos are stored, and confirmed two of them had been retrieved by Kikyo's gynecologist. I feel like a DNA test is really just a technicality at this point."

"What are you going to do with the remaining two embryos?"

"I think they will be donated for stem cell research. I for damn sure am not going to use them. The next time I have children I want to be an active participant in their making, with someone who will value the lives we made." At this Inuyasha winked at Kagome, making her blush.

"We're here." Kagome stopped them in front of a modest apartment building. "Thank you for walking me home."

"You're welcome," Inuyasha responded, his hand still over hers that was still resting on his bent arm.

"I'll get started on your new proposal after I've seen the room you've chosen and measured it. I want to tell you how honored I am you would consider me for such an important project."

"I know you'll do an amazing job, Kagome. I'll see you Friday morning, bright and early." Leaning down, Inuyasha placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Until then." Smiling, he let go of her hand and walked away.

"Until then." Kagome whispered as she admired his retreating form.


	12. Game Plan

Title: Game Plan

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, WAFF

Characters: Inuyasha, Jii-chan, Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Time ticked by as it was known to do, Inuyasha approved Kagome's proposal for the nursery, and the redecorating had begun. A day and night motif was chosen with a mural that wrapped around the room starting and ending at sunrise. Two cribs were ordered, as well as two dressers, two mobiles, and a rocking chair.

Inuyasha never missed a doctor's appointment, and as Kikyo's due date grew near, Kagome found herself going shopping more often with Inuyasha for baby items. They bought bottles, pacifiers, bedding, stuffed animals, baby toys, car seats, and Inuyasha took her car shopping with her when he traded in his two seater for a more family friendly, yet manly, vehicle. She had to admit she was enjoying herself, helping him prepare for the babies' arrival. She felt herself being swept up in his enthusiasm, and she liked how he was becoming more nervous as time grew shorter.

The more time they spent together the more Inuyasha became dependent on Kagome's input. He wasn't sure what car to buy, so he took Kagome with him. He wasn't sure what toys to buy, so Kagome went along. Their relationship was progressing, as well. It seemed as though one moment she was decorating the nursery, then helping him shop. While they were shopping sometimes they had to stop to eat, and after they ate, they found a movie to see, or an ice cream shop to visit to unwind. He began asking her out without the pretense of shopping, and she accepted.

One particular evening found them at his house drinking wine after another mad dash to the store so Inuyasha could check out some random baby product he had read about online. "You know, Inuyasha," Kagome began, "I don't think I like your passion for shopping."

"What? I thought chicks loved shopping." He couldn't help play the "girls love shopping" card.

"I think you've converted me. We've shopped more in the past three months than I have in my entire life. I'm sure of it." Kagome took a long draw off her wine, sitting the empty glass on the coffee table. She went from her position of being flopped back on the couch to turning to face Inuyasha, her feet drawn up underneath her, and she propped her head up in her hand. "Can you believe they will be here in just two short months?"

"No. I still have a hard time wrapping my brain around it. And Kikyo seems so detached from her pregnancy. She does what she has to to take care of herself, and they are growing nicely, but otherwise she has very little interest in them. She didn't even want the ultrasound pictures they took at the last appointment."

"You know, I'm glad you took my suggestion on having those framed. My framer did a really nice job creating the mats and frames for each set of pictures."

"Yeah. At first I was skeptical, but he did a great job."

"So, have you decided what you're going to do about work and childcare after they come?"

"Well, I think I'm going to hire a 24-hour nanny. Someone who has experience with twins and babies, and wouldn't mind teaching me as they grow. I don't have the first clue what to do with them, so I'm going to need all the experience I can pack into one person." Inuyasha took the last drink from his glass and sat it down next to Kagome's. "I'll still work, but I'll only go in a few days a week to keep a handle on things until they are a couple months old. Then I'll increase my time slowly until I'm back to five days a week. By then I'm hoping to be able to handle things enough that I can give the nanny weekends off and handle the babies by myself. At least, that's the plan."

"You're really going to be busy." Kagome began to fidget with the hem of her jeans.

Noticing her unease Inuyasha reached for her hand. "Hey, what's that all about?"

"I'm just saying you're going to be busy is all. Maybe too busy."

Taking her by the chin he turned her face towards his. "I can't say what's going to happen yet, but I know I'll do my very best to still make time for you."

Giving a weak smile Kagome knew better. She knew he wouldn't have time to see her while he was handling work and two newborns, no matter if he had a 24-hour nanny. And what would this nanny be like? She would obviously be a live-in, mothering Inuyasha's children. The thought made her nauseated. She never liked the anxiety jealousy caused her. But she knew she wasn't ready to take on Inuyasha's ready-made family as if it were her own. She had her own business to run, and she couldn't risk getting too attached, or setting her own business aside. What if it turned out to be a waste of time? And they hadn't been dating long enough for her to make such a life altering offer as to nanny her new boyfriend's newborn twins.

As Inuyasha tried to kiss her worries away, she found herself worrying twice as much.


	13. Moving Forward

Title: Moving Forward

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, WAFF

Characters: Inuyasha, Jii-chan, Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

"Kagome, I can tell something is wrong."

The couple was seated at their favorite sushi restaurant waiting for their usual bento orders with gangsta rolls on the side. It was now mere weeks away from the babies' arrival, and Kagome was becoming increasingly tense. At first it was little things, like letting out unexplained puffs of air that progressed into snapping pencils when she was sketching the layout for a new proposal. Lately she had started getting snippy, and looking forlorn. She tried to say it was pressure from work. They were moving into the holiday season, and business was picking up with people getting their residences party ready, however, Inuyasha was noticing the pattern, and it was time they talked about it.

"No, Inuyasha. I told you, it's work." Kagome began to roll her half empty glass between her fingers. Inuyasha clamped his hand down on the top of the glass to keep it from moving.

"Look at me." When she didn't his tone got more firm. "Kagome. Look at me." When she did Inuyasha saw the familiar long face. "You know, I can't help but notice that the closer the due date gets, the sadder you seem to get. Want to talk about it?"

Taking in a deep breath, and letting it out slowly through her nose, Kagome accepted they would have to talk about it. "No, but we should." Just then their lunches were delivered, and Kagome began to pick at hers with her chopsticks. "As our time together gets shorter, I get sadder." Taking a bite she looked back down at her bento.

Looking up from his lunch, Inuyasha said, "What? Our time together isn't getting shorter."

"Yes, it is." Kagome sat her chopsticks down, focusing her full attention on Inuyasha. "As Kikyo's time gets closer you're going to be more and more at her disposal, waiting for her to call and say it's time. Then there's the birth, the legal matters, the babies coming home, the nanny moving in, your job, my job. There just isn't going to be any time for us anymore. It makes me sad."

"Kagome, I don't want you to be sad. I want you to move in with me." Inuyasha turned back to his food, and began to eat, however, any thoughts of eating had completely left Kagome's mind.

"Move in with you? We've only been dating a short while, and you're still married with babies on the way! How can you suggest such a thing?" She was completely stunned.

"I was alone almost a year, and we've been dating almost 6 months. I'm not saying marry me. I'm saying I love you enough to want to take the next step. My house is big enough for you to have your own office like you have in your apartment, and we can store your furniture and what not in the basement." Inuyasha continued to eat while he talked, as if he were talking about the weather instead of asking his girlfriend to move in with him.

"Inuyasha, I don't know that I'm ready. If you want to talk about this now, then I'll say if it weren't for the babies, I would probably take you up on your offer. But I don't know that I can take on what has been thrust at you. Once I were to move in, I would become physically and emotionally invested in everything you are. The delivery, the legalities, and taking care of the babies would become as much a part of me as it is you because I would be living it along with you. If it affected you it would affect me. And honestly, I don't know that I can love you, live with you and your children, and not love them, too. Then where would I be if things didn't work out? I would have to walk away from people I would consider family with no hopes of ever seeing them again. You would only loose me, but I would loose an entire family. I don't know that I can put myself into that situation."

The stress finally became too much for Kagome, and she cried into her lunch. Inuyasha got out of his seat and slid in next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and let her turn into him, literally crying on his shoulder.

"Shhh, it's ok, Kagome. We can do this. Yes, it's a lot at once, but every day for the last few months has been a lot every day. A lesser woman would have broken down and probably left a long time ago. I know we can do this." As he tried to sooth her Inuyasha kissed Kagome's head, and cradled her cheek in his hand. He gave her occasional squeezes, and brushed her hair out of her face so he could kiss her cheek, and wiped her nose on his sleeve.

"Let me think about it, ok? Let's get through one thing at a time. How about we talk about this again after the babies come, and the legal issues with Kikyo are settled?" Kagome didn't want to say no, but things had to settle down for Inuyasha first, and that meant getting past the birth, the DNA test, and finally getting Kikyo so sign off on the divorce and custody. Only then, Kagome felt, could she see Inuyasha as free, and hers for the taking.


	14. Back on the Table

Title: Back On The Table

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, WAFF

Characters: Inuyasha, Jii-chan, Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Kagome thought long and hard in the days following up to the babies' delivery about moving in with Inuyasha. The more she thought about it the more she wanted to, but honestly his children were stopping her. She just couldn't get passed the fact that in days he would be a father to children that weren't hers, and she would be there from the beginning. How was she supposed to not love his children while she helped raise them? She understood he wasn't asking her for that, but realistically she found it inevitable that she would become involved in their care. What was her role going to be in their lives? She was just the girlfriend.

Over lunch at their favorite spot, Kagome decided to talk to Inuyasha about living together. They spoke about work, and the delivery until their food arrived. Again Inuyasha noticed her picking at her bento.

"Alright, spill it." She didn't even try to put him off.

"I've been thinking about your suggestion of living together." Catching his attention immediately, Inuyasha put his chopsticks down and gave her his full attention. "Honestly, if it weren't for the babies I would do it. I have a few questions. I don't know if you can answer them now, but I need to hear something before I make up my mind."

"Ok, what are they?"

"What will my role be in the household and with the babies? I mean, I'm just the girlfriend. I don't feel comfortable making decisions for them, but how involved do you expect me to be?"

Taking a moment, he considered her question, and he had to say it was a fair one. She wasn't their mother, but they would all be living together. "I don't want you to do anything that is going to make you uncomfortable, but I do expect you to interact with us. I expect you to be as involved as you want to be. And if I ask for help, I would expect you to give it if you can. I'm not going to be able to do it all alone, and I will have a nanny, but she won't always be with us. I guess, eventually, I am hoping you will want to stay with us, be their mother, and be my wife. But we'll never get that far if we don't start somewhere, and this is what I have to work with. You'll either accept us, or you won't."

"I'm nervous about becoming part of your family in such an indefinite way. But I agree we do have to take things one step at a time. First we have to get passed the delivery, and the legalities. I can't take you for my own if you still belong to someone else, and I can't step into the babies' lives until I know what everyone's place is. So, once that part is settled, I'll have an answer for you about living together."

Inuyasha couldn't be happier. He loved her level-headedness, and her ability to look at all angles before Kagome threw herself into a situation. And he couldn't argue her logic on anything she had said. He understood her position completely, and respected her for speaking her mind, and standing up for her beliefs.

"Ok, then." Inuyasha attacked his lunch; happy to know she was seriously considering his request.


	15. Gone With the Swipe of Her Hand

Title: Gone With A Swipe of Her Hand

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, WAFF

Characters: Inuyasha, Jii-chan, Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Taking one last glance around the nursery, satisfied it was as ready as it was ever going to be, Inuyasha headed for the front door. He was due at Kikyo's by 7 a.m. to check her into the hospital for her scheduled Cesarean section by 8 a.m. Her prenatal DNA test proved a week ago the babies were his, and if things went well he would be a father by noon. Kikyo wanted all the paperwork at her bedside, ready to be signed by 5 p.m. Once the DNA test had come back positive, she had offered to take a $2,000,000.00 pay out instead of waiting for him to buy her a house, which Inuyasha happily agreed to. Now that her delivery date had finally arrived, he had four days to transfer the remaining $5,000,000.00 into her bank account. It looked like things were going to go as smoothly as he had hoped, provided the babies were born healthy, which he had no reason to doubt they would be.

He followed Kikyo to the delivery room, and watched his babies be born. It was the single most amazing thing he had ever seen. His daughter was born first; giving a small, kitten like cry as the nurses cleaned her. His son came into the world with a high-pitched wail, indignant at being disturbed. Inuyasha couldn't believe how small they were! He went over to the bassinets, and looked at his children. He was moved beyond anything he had ever felt. His daughter looked up at him with her blue eyes, looking content at being touched, while his son continued to wail, expressing his displeasure at being bothered so much. He walked back to Kikyo and rubbed his hand over her hair. He leaned down, placing a kiss on her temple, and said, "Thank you for such an amazing gift." He continued to stay at her side until they took her back and had her settled in her room.

Leaving the maternity ward Inuyasha went to the hospital nursery to check on his children. He had to admit they took his breath away. He ran his hand finger down his daughter's leg, amazed at how soft her skin was, and marveled at how fine her hair was when he touched it. He rested the palm of his hand over her frog like tummy. He adored how it fit in his hand. He noticed how still the girl was, and how the look in her eyes seemed aged. "She has a wise, old soul," he thought quietly to himself.

Walking around his daughter's basinet to her brothers Inuyasha had to smile to himself. The boy was still mad, sucking on his fist feverishly. "Oh, he is going to be a handful." He almost laughed at the irony of having children that were so opposite. He ran his fingers over his son's head, noticing the pulsing spot in the middle of the top of the boy's head, then snatched his hand away. He had read about a baby's soft spot, but it was just to bizarre to think he was touching his son's brain. Hearing a tap on the glass of the nursery he turned to see Kagome beaming at him from the viewing area. A questioning look on her face she pointed to the babies he was so absorbed in adoring. He nodded, a stupid grin plastered on his face. One at a time he wheeled the basinets to the window for her to see his family. Kagome gasped, and covered her mouth with her hand, tears in her eyes. She put her hand to the glass and on the opposite side Inuyasha put his hand against hers. She looked him in the eyes and mouthed, "They're beautiful," as the tears of surprise, joy, anxiety, and pride traveled down her cheeks.

Thirty minutes later Inuyasha was holding her outside the nursery while they watched over his babies.

"What are you going to name them?"

"Well," Inuyasha put his hand on the back of his neck and laughed nervously. "I had a hard time with that. The girl has such a look of wisdom in her eyes, so I'm going to name her Enju. The boy, though, he's going to keep me busy. He seems a bit too much like me, to tell the truth. I think he will be Kenji."

"I think you made good choices. When do they come home?"

"Uhm, the day after tomorrow. Kikyo has insisted on having everything by her bedside by 5 p.m. so she can sign off, and I have the rest of the week to get the money transferred to her. She doesn't want to see them or touch them." Inuyasha shook his head sadly. "She has no idea what she's missing."

"Because she doesn't care about what she's missing, so it's nothing to her. But they are a huge deal to us." In that instant she knew they were in this together. One look at those babies was all it took for her to commit to all of them. Kagome smiled and reached up to kiss Inuyasha sweetly. "I have to go, but call me after everything is settled tonight."

"Ok, you want to meet me at the house later?"

"I'll see you then."

As demanded the divorce papers, the papers for the Kikyo to give up her parental rights to Enju and Kenji, and the papers to surrender the remaining embryos were at Kikyo's bedside waiting for her signature. Inuyasha stood by her bedside with their lawyers, and waited. Miroku guaranteed all the money she was due was already in the process of being transferred from Inuyasha's back to hers, and it would be at her disposal by the time she left the hospital. Inuyasha offered to look after her until her staples were removed and her doctor cleared her, but she assured that would not be necessary. Finally, she signed Inuyasha and his children free. Handing the papers to Miroku they shook hands and the lawyers left her room, leaving Inuyasha to face her.

"You don't want to know anything about them? You don't want to hold them? How can you feel nothing?" The way Inuyasha felt overwhelmed him every time he look at the babies, and he didn't understand how she could feel simply nothing for either of them.

"I really don't. They are of no interest to me at all. Now, if that's all, I'm tired." Kikyo pulled her covers up to her shoulders and lay back on her bed.

He shook his head, amazed. "Ok, then. Good luck to you, Kikyo." He left her room, never looking back, and without any regrets.

From his car he called Kagome to let her know everything had gone smoothly. She offered to stop at Sakura's for their usual, which he gladly accepted. Taking in a deep, cleansing breath he let it out slowly, and left the hospital for home.


	16. Over Dinner

Title: Over Dinner

Author: SakuraRyuu

Rating: T

Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, WAFF

Characters: Inuyasha, Jii-chan, Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku

Author's Note: Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

Inuyasha sat on his couch, beer in hand, with his laid back. He was completely drained and he was certain today had been the single longest day in his life. He became a single parent and a free man all within a few hours of each other. He was really looking forward to dinner with Kagome, and a good night's rest. Hearing a knock from the door, he put his beer on the coffee table and walked to the entryway to let her in.

Smelling the food before he swung the door open he said, "Oh my gosh that smells so…" Inuyasha voice froze in his throat as he stood in the open doorway. Kagome stood facing him holding a packed suitcase with both hands so it rested against her shins, the food sitting in a box next to her feet on the ground. She had a nervous smile on her face.

When Kagome got home from the hospital the first thing she did was pack a suitcase. When she had seen Inuyasha's children, she never wanted to be part of anything more than she wanted to part of all three of their lives permanently. She wanted to live with them, raise them, and stay with them all. After Inuyasha's call that things had gone as he had hoped she threw her suitcase in the car, called the restaurant, and picked up their food before finally getting to Inuyasha's house. She was so nervous. She didn't know if she should have asked again if he wanted her to still live with him, or what the best way to broach the subject with him again, and after such a big day, she didn't think he would want to talk over anything. She figured direct was best. She got out of her car, grabbed her suitcase and the box of food, and headed toward his door. Sitting the box at her feet she knocked, then grabbed the handle of her suitcase with both hands to keep from fidgeting. She didn't know what to expect when he swung the door open but she hoped for the best.

Seeing his shocked face as he stared at her suitcase she asked, "Too much too soon? Because I can put it back in the car and wait for another day. I mean, we don't have to do this now, and…" He promptly shut her up with a kiss that stole her voice. He had thrown one arm around her shoulders, causing her to fall into him, and he cradled her head in his other hand. His kiss was so full of passion and hope; it made Kagome smile as it dwindled down to small pecks.

"Let me get that for you," he replied as he took her suitcase from her hands and sat it in the entryway. Kagome turned to grab their supper, and closed his front door, locking it behind her. Taking the box to the kitchen she unpacked, and served their food at the kitchen table on plates, grabbing a fresh beer for both of them. She sat through dinner listening to Inuyasha explain everything that had happened after she left.

"Really, it's ok, Inuyasha. We are here, and we are all Enju and Kenji need. I mean, you're here, and I'll be what you let me, but I want them. Will that be ok? For me to help you with them, and be here with you all? I don't want to intrude, or take anything away from you. I know you're their father, and I'm just the girlfriend, but I want to be with them. And you. I mean, if that's ok." Kagome was becoming embarrassed as she spoke. All Inuyasha did was sit and smile are her, not saying anything, so she ducked her head into her plate and went back to her food.

"Kagome, I don't know what to say. You helped me make a place for them in my home, and I offered you a place with us. I was beginning to think you wouldn't accept, and I was definitely not expecting you to accept today." She was beginning for feel unwelcomed, and Inuyasha saw the disappointment on her face. He stood from his chair and walked over to her. He took both of her hands in his, settling onto the floor next to Kagome. Looking into her eyes, he said, "Now I feel as though my family is complete."

*fin*


End file.
